hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Marshal
Dark Marshal, is the name an unknown, presumably former BlackOps, agent took. He wears strange armour, that seems to be resistant against most kinds of projectiles and energy based weapons, yet not completely impenetrable. He is known to have served the Intergalactic Republic in it's war with the Coalition, though most likely had been hired for that purpose. It is unknown what he demanded in return, but what would happen later, makes it quite obvious that any deal struck with him, only brings more problems. History: Early Life Most of this is shrouded in darkness. No one really knows where he came from, or what his motives are. But it can safely be asumed, that he went through mutliple martial arts trainings, as he has demonstrated knowledge of many combat forms, and has actually developed his own. Further more something must have happen in very younger years, as seems to have a single motto, something, that is rather strange. "Fear,Darkness and Horror are my allies. Fear attracts the powerful, Darkness the fearful and Horror, Horror attracts the twisted and the dark." is one of the few things he actually ever said. A few other BlackOps that worked with him, described him as deeply disturbed, and suggested that he must have been severly traumatiesed in his childhood. Turning him into somekind of horrible,cruel and deadly monster. "Life" Today It is unknown when he was born, but it can be safely asumed he has been alive for hundreds of years. He has prolonged his life, by taking the organs of others, should his body begin to fail, he'll systematically start to replace it. Yet, the new parts always take the apperance of the original body, meaning Dark Marshal's looks never change. It was only once observed when he performed this barbaric act, by the Gearmarker Jason Cross who had been following Dark Marshal. It is unknown wether or not he noticed it, and if he did why it didn't make a difference to him. At the moment he is open for hire, yet mysteriously people who work with him, seem to meet strange ends, often years after their deal. This results in nearly no information being available on him. The Republic is still fearing what might happen to them, and has every available resource, covertly (not telling them), try to look out for him. Existance in HCS It is unknown from which galaxy Dark Marshal originated from, but one thing is clear, he is a tremendous danger for both. After the war had ended, he began hunting memberes of the Squadran, this climaxed when he nearly killed May,IceBite,Holly,Sen,Elle,Ryan, his family, Sean and Sasha. He was ultimatly stopped by Anthony Richter who lost his life in the fight. Afterwards Dark Marshal disappeared again, yet remains a threat for everyone. Equipment: Besides his already impressive armour, Dark Marshal uses a wristed mounted SBD-Blaster, a palm mounted Oculus laser, and a lightsaber for close combat. Furthermore, he has installed strange needles in his fingers tips, to drain genetic information out of enemies he proclaimed worthy, their genetic marks are then adapted into the armour, which then can either nullify the power, or uses it itself, but never both. Bounty: The bounty on his head has been constantly increasing. Another interesting thing is that it is known within the highest ranks of the Republic, that the Gearkmakers are hunting him as well. This is a list of the most up to date bounties: * 145 Trillion Credits ( Intergalactic Republic/ Not offical ) * 150 Trillion Credits ( Coalition ) * 130 Trillion Credits (Multiple Crime-Syndicates together ) Abilities: Among his most lethal, and unique, abilities are his control over, what he calls "The Power of Darkness" and his Mirror Element Power. His control over darkness, grants him to appear anywhere where there is darkness, but not shade. Furthermore, with this power he can capture people in a prison of darkness, that drains hope, and other positive feelings, also in this prison the prisoners moral values are lowered more and more until nothing remains, and the person is just another version of Dark Marshal. Otherwise, this power immediatly installs fear in those that face him, and at somepoint, no matter who courages, the person will break and submit to the fear this power plants into his heart. Mirror element seems to be a rather mysterious ability. Firstly he can not only appear and leave mirrors but any reflective surface. Also, he can take control over your reflaction and what that reflection does, the true outside body does the same thing, he is known to kill with this ability, even without leaving the reflective surface he is on. He is known to have the ability to resurrect the dead, using this a a terryfing weapon of psychological warfare. Yet the draw back his, for everyone he returns another must take the place in the afterlife. The number of such beings in his service is unknown. Another ability of his is, that people who see him unmasked or his true psychic, are instantly rendered blind, as their eyes either burn out or liquify and run out, by the sheer horror they witness, and in some extreme cases, the entire nervous system burns out in seconds.